Where it all Begins
by nyako23
Summary: Vampires are running amok In London. The Winchesters are called in to help a hunter that is trying to control them. Sherlock/John - so far
1. Chapter 1

Where it all Begins

**Authors Note: Hello. Hope you enjoy this story; I had it stored forever because I couldn't come up with a good title, but I think I got it!**

**PLEASE Review and comment. I want to know what you think**

_Ch. 1_

It was a cold evening, much like all evenings in London.

John was in his favorite armchair reading the Sun. It had been a good day, and he only hoped he would go to bed relaxed.

He heard a rustle at the door and turned to see Sherlock walking in. Bloody from head to toe.

"Oh god, Sherlock, what…" He stared stunned, hands clutching the paper.

"Vampires, John." Sherlock turned towards the kitchen and started making tea.

"Are you alright? Who are you?" He questioned Sherlock right before turning to the men who entered the room.

"Hi, umm, my name is Sam." The tall one, with the sharp chin and long hair extended his arm. John shook it cautiously. The other man, much shorter than the other had found a comfortable position in the couch. When Sam saw that he wasn't going to make any progress in introducing himself, he did it for him.

"This is my brother Dean." He pointed at the lad with deep green eyes who waved carelessly. John waved back.

"Oh, and this is Castiel, you can call him…" Sam pointed to no one behind him before he got interrupted by his brother.

"Damn it Cas!" Dean waved frantically at the air. Sam looked frustrated, but he made an effort not to show it.

After that it stayed quite. John was hoping Sherlock would jump into the conversation, but he never did. Not to be rude, John introduces himself.

"I'm John Watson." He stood and shook hands with the taller one, again. He decided to sit back down. Sam was a lot taller than John and he didn't like having to look up and speak to people, he already had enough of that with Sherlock. He waved at the sofa for Sam to sit, which he did.

"Yes, we've heard from…" Sam pointed to Sherlock who had sat down in another armchair and was sipping his tea.

"Yeah, you guys are…" Dean pointed his index fingers to one another. Confusion arose in John's face, and he could feel it go red. What was it with Americans and not finishing their sentences?

Another awkward silence ensued.

"Sherlock?" John didn't really know what question to ask him. Why are you covered in blood? Why were these American's in our home? Vampires? He had forgotten about the last question that came to his mind. Sherlock had said it when he arrived. It was silly.

"They're the Winchesters, John." Sherlock pointed at both men with the violin he had picked up. It was another one of those things that Sherlock thought John knew, but in reality John was more in the dark than the dust under the cabinet.

John turned back to the Winchesters.

"Wha…" John didn't finish his question, not that it was going to be answered.

"Take the room upstairs." Sherlock placed the violin on his shoulder.

"But, that's my…"John began to protest them staying in his bedroom.

"Don't be silly John; you don't spend much time in their no more." And just like that Sherlock strung a note on the violin and was lost to his thoughts.

The uncomfortable silence continued. Sam fiddled with his fingers, John's face burned brightly, and Dean was looking around the flat at nothing in particular, all the while a simple version of Beethoven's 9th played in the background.

"So we'll be going." Sam got up and looked at Dean. It was a look that meant something only the brothers knew. In this case it was "Stand the fuck up so we could leave." Dean obliged, and with an awkward good night they were off to John's room

Sherlock had taken a hot shower, and his pale skin was clean once again.

He had dragged John to the bedroom after, hopeful for some late night romance, but the other was having none of it.

John was a whole level on top of frustrated at Sherlock. He wouldn't tell him what was going on. He kept telling John that he would tell him all he needed to know the next day.

"You're not enjoying this." Sherlock looked up at John. He was nipping at the others chest hoping to get a reaction, a reaction that he normally got, but this time John was not budging. He laid stalk still on his back.

John shook his head. Sherlock's weight on gave him the comfort he wanted, but he didn't want to acknowledge it, not now anyway.

"Then I'll try harder." He moved up to John's lip.

"I can't see why you can't tell me." John placed his hands on Sherlock's chest to move him away. His hands lightly brushed Sherlock's nipples that sent a small shock to both men.

"I could tell you or I could show you." Sherlock grabbed John's wrist and held them over his head, and kissed at his throat.

"Tell me." John whispered at his ear. Sherlock slowly moved his pelvis against Johns.

"I would have hoped you pick the latter." Sherlock slid up to kiss John on the lips. John felt his erection rub against Sherlock's. Both men's muscles clenched and shuddered at the feel, and just like that John lost to the detective. "Fine you'll show me tomorrow."

It was when they were under the covers when he appeared. Sherlock was driving his hips towards John.

The man had his faced cocked to the side with an observant stare. He knew what was happening. He had seen it in the television when the boys where not around. He didn't understand it, but sometimes it made him happy. He stood there for a good amount of time looking at the figures move beneath the covers.

Muscle tightened around Sherlock's dick making his thrust slower.

"I'm going to come, Sherlock." John's toes curled as Sherlock's hand rubbed at his length, pumping in rhythmic motion. Sherlock met John's lips, they were chapped. He slid his tongue inside John's mouth, minty. Their tongues intertwined as the air around them got heavy. Sherlock took his free hand and threw the covers off.

At one point the covers slipped away. It took him by no surprise that the two men were underneath. He didn't think it would matter him being there. Not until the man "getting the pounding", as it's referred to, saw him and screamed.

"SHERLOCK!"


	2. Chapter 2

_**Ch. 2**_

**Authors note: Hi there.**

"Son of a Bitch." Dean sat straight up from the desk he was napping in when he heard the scream. "I told you Sammy."

It was late, about 3 in the morning, and they both couldn't sleep. It was both their first time abroad and it seemed odd to be taken in without question. Dean was the most questionable one. Sammy had assured him everything would be fine.

"Garth said this guy is one of the greatest hunters in London. We'll be fine." They had gotten a call two days prior from Garth informing them that a group of vampires where running loose in London. They said no, absolute no at first.

"Look guys, there are only a few hunters around the London area. They need your help. Well, he needs your help."

"He?" Dean was positive he heard wrong.

"Yeah, there is only aboutonehunterinthearea. So you're going to help?" Garth scurried through the conversation.

"Garth!" Dean screamed into the phone.

"Look these vampires are different from what I've been told. The other hunters won't even touch them. Some have even fled London. Only one has been trying to find their location to wipe them out, and it hasn't been easy, even for him."

"What kind of hunters flee?" Dean saw that as a pussy move.

Sam was the first one to get convinced. "Look Dean, if this was happening to us, someone would come."

"Sammy, it's in London, I can't leave my baby behind." It took a bit of convincing for Dean to get aboard, but in the end he agreed. He couldn't help but feel giddy about his first trip overseas, even if it was to beat the heck out of some bloodies.

"Awesome Possum you guys!" Dean could almost see Garth raise his fist in the air.

In a more serious tone, Garth added. "His name is Sherlock Holmes, address 221B Baker Street." And with that the line went dead.

It took one sleeping pill and a few shot of tequila to get Dean on the plane. He slept the whole ride their but he still was sleepy when he arrived to the flat.

"You owe me a fifty." He stretched out his hand to Sam.

"C'mon." Sam got out his wallet and pulled out two twenties and a ten. Dean took them with pleasure and counted them then recounted them with a smile in his face.

"You should never make a bet with me on these types of situations. I have awesome gaydar." He turned back towards the small desk chin held high.

Cas appeared in the corner of the room.

"Hey Cas, nice of you to show up." Dean saluted him with his new found wealth.

* * *

Sherlock was upset.

Sherlock was furious.

His most favorite part was ruined. He would have continued if John hadn't insisted on stopping.

He was pacing up and down the bedroom.

"The climax is always the best part John." He stared at the man who sat lotus style on the bed in horror of what just happened. "The Climax, John!" Sherlock put his arms in the air conductor style.

"Yeah, I get it. Don't get into a knot about it." John spoke in a monotone voice, still trying to process what had happened.

His vision was blurry when he turned to face sideways and that's where he saw him. The man. He didn't remember much else but yelling and the man disappearing.

Sherlock went and sat next to John placing a hand on his tight. He was still semi hard and wanted to see if maybe John would do something about it.

"He was there." John was oblivious to Sherlock's advances. "You didn't see him?" He turned to Sherlock. There was fear in his eyes. "Am I going crazy?"

"Don't be ridiculous John. There has to be a logical explanation." Sherlock pecked John in the cheek before heading towards the kitchen to make some tea.

"Wait. Don't leave me." He grabbed Sherlock's arm preventing him from leaving. The detective nodded.

They both laid on their sides huddled close to one another waiting for sleep to take over.

He wished he could have seen him, so he could give some reassurance to John. He hated seeing the shorter man in such fear. Whatever it was, or who it was he was going to find out.

Sherlock kept an eye to where John saw the man all night, keeping one hand on John's hair twirling his fingers through his soft hair and feeling John's gentle inhales and exhales on his neck waiting for something, and that night it never came.

* * *

The following morning Dean and Sam awoke to a woman's shrieks.

Dean's hand flew under his pillow only to realize guns were not allowed to pass through customs.

"Mrs. Hudson, their visitors of ours, everything is fine." The short man from before held the women's shoulders in reassurance.

"I came to tell you if you wanted some biscuits and maybe a nice cup of tea, then I see two hunky men in your…" The lady pointed towards John's bed, which Dean and Sam were forced to sleep in back to back, and gave a little shriek when she saw Dean looking. "I thought maybe you were having a, now what are those called, a ummm sausage party."

"MRS. HUDSON, your soothers Mrs. Hudson, your soothers!" Sherlock appeared behind the landlady and ushered her downstairs. He beckoned John to follow with his chin, and the three left the groggy Americans alone once more.

"Sausage party?" Dean sat at the edge of the bed pulling on his jacket. He felt naked without his weapons but Sam assured him that this Holmes fella was well equipped.

They had arrived at the airport well past the afternoon. They decided to take nothing hoping this would be a one day trip. Castiel sat on the back of the car as the two drove to the airport. He was silent on the way there, and then disappeared then they arrived and departed.

"Haz Cazz been actin a lil weeird to you?" Dean asked Sam when they were waiting in line in the airport clearly buzzed from his previous tequila rounds.

"Its Cas Dean, he is weird." Sam handed the ticket lady his ticket and left the subject alone.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3

When they arrived in London, Sam took out his map and looked for a light source.

Cas appeared behind them looking the same as he always did. "Beautiful sunset." He nodded to the ever falling sun.

Dean placed a hand on his shoulders and shook him a bit. "Good of you to show up."

"Yes, I will go investigate this Sherlock Holmes residence." And with that he was gone.

Dean was disappointed. Cas had been showing up so little and sometimes not at all. Something was up.

"Sammy! Look at that it's a big ass Merry-go-Round!" Dean pointed to the barely visible tourist attraction. The sun was going down rapidly and all of London was covered in an eerie red glow.

"It's a Ferris Wheel, Dean. We better hurry. It'll take us hours to get to Baker St." Sam folded the map and head towards their destination.

"Why don't we take a cab." Dean followed Sam.

"They don't accept American money, I don't think. C'mon this way." He led Dean from the arm and beckoned him to move faster.

* * *

Castiel arrived at 221B Baker St. He made himself invisible to the two men inside.

The taller one was holding on to the shorter man. His hands were wrapped around the man's waist and they were engaged in a deep kiss.

"If you come back before midnight I'll give you a surprise." The shorter man whispered in the others ear.

The taller one responded by pushing the other to the wall and slipped his hand into the others pajama shorts. He chuckled and placed kisses on the shorter man's neck before heading towards the door.

"You're such a tease." The light haired one pushed the other out the door and closed it.

He smiled as he made his way to the arm chair and turned on the telly.

Castiel observed as the man slipped his hand inside the front of his pajama's as the other man did before, and started moving his hand about. Every now and again he let out moans and his toes curled at some points. Castiel wondered if he ever would get the chance to feel what he felt. Whatever it was. A touch, and kiss that made your toes curl even if that person was not present. Or have someone hold you like they were doing before. Something that seemed right.

* * *

Sherlock walked along the shadows. It was better if he was not seen. His pants were still tight from before with John, and he hoped this wouldn't take to along so he could get back and continue.

It didn't take him long to find the two men he was looking for. The Winchesters.

They were making a dash towards a fence in the alley being chased, obviously, by someone. Luckily, well planned, Sherlock was in the other side of the fence the boys were trying to over.

He took out his gun as the men jumped over the fence and fired at the chaser. Head shot.

He threw the gun to one of the Winchesters, he didn't see which one, and reached into his coat and took out an Arabic sword. It was simple, but deadly.

"Above!" he shouted to the other two. Not a second after two more jumped down from the rooftops of the nearing buildings.

The sun had set and the sky was dark, but Sherlock could hear them, and so did the Winchesters.

He sliced left, and a head rolled away before it turned to dust. A shot was fired to the right of him.

"Follow me Winchesters." He started jogging waiting for the other two to catch up.

"We need Dead Man's Blood." One of them said.

"No need." He walked back towards them and grabbed his gun before jogging away, "Follow me."

And the three ran.

* * *

"Your Sherlock Holmes." The sad one said.

"And your Sam and Dean Winchester, I was expecting your visit." They didn't converse much more. Two more vamps appeared to their right. Sherlock threw the gun to one of the Winchesters again before a vamp grabbed him by the arm and made to bite him, but he was too slow or Sherlock was too fast and in a matter of time his head was gone. Blood gushed out of his decapitate state before he turned to dust. And again he heard a shot from behind him. He didn't turn to look. "Hurry." He called to the two men, grabbing the gun then turning away to run.

Dean was caught by surprise with the vampires when they showed up. He and Sam were walking on a sidewalk, the street busy with people and cars when they saw a shadow lurk in the alley way.

"Sammy, no weapons remember." He looked at Sam who had a look on his face that said, Let's check it out.

They didn't need to check it out because a moment later they were grabbed from the busy street and pulled into the dark alley. It was fast but as soon as Dean felt ground underneath him he ran. "Sammy." He turned to look at his brother. "Right behind you, go." He ran and he felt Sam's footsteps behind him, he slowed down to let Sam pass him which he did in seconds.

That was before and now they running once again. Following someone they never met and only had heard of him through the phone.

He was tall, taller than Dean but shorter than Sam. Dean didn't get to have a good look at him but when he ran his long coat was swaying with his movements.

"Hurry." He had a deep voice to him as he told the boys to move faster.

They ran for a while, cutting corners and going through buildings then they ended up in Baker Street their destination.


End file.
